Final Fantasy Legend II
Final Fantasy Legend II, originally released as SaGa 2: Hihou Densetsu in Japan, is a game released for the Nintendo Game Boy. Like its predecessor, the English version was re-branded as a Final Fantasy title due to the series' popularity in the Western territories. A remake for the Nintendo DS, titled SaGa 2: Hihō Densetsu Goddess of Destiny was released exclusively in Japan in 2009. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, the player creates their party. They are given a choice of four races, three of which are from the first Final Fantasy Legend: *Humans - Humans do not learn any abilities, but their stats increase randomly after battles depending on the equipment used. They have the most equipment slots, and are able to use potions to increase their stats. *Mutants (called Espers in the Japanese version) - Like Humans, Mutants get random stat increases after a battle. They also may learn or forget a skill, with up to a total of four skills being available to learn. *Monsters - Monsters get stronger by defeating other monsters. After an enemy is defeated in battle, they may drop some meat which the monster can eat, turning them into a new monster thus increasing their stats and possibly teaching them new skills while possibly losing old skills. *Robots - Robots' stats are dependent entirely on their equipment. Any weapon equipped by a robot only has half the number of uses, but when a robot rests at an inn, its weapon's uses are fully restored. Additionally, guest characters will join the party at certain points during the adventure and act of their own will in battle. Unlike the main party, these characters have predefined names as well as individual backstories. Battle is a standard affair, taken in turns. When the attack option is chosen, the character must decide which weapon they want to attack with. However, equipment has a number of uses. Using a weapon will decrease it by one and when it reaches zero, it breaks and must be replaced. Luckily, a character can equip multiple weapons so they will not be totally useless should one of their weapons break. Every weapon has limited use regardless of whether they're attack, agility, or mana-based. Even shields have a number of uses. Magic Books can be bought. While expensive, they are usually stronger than a mutant or monster's version of the spell. Monster and Mutant abilities also have limited uses, but are restored at the inn. Equipment includes Armor, Helmets, Gauntlets, and Boots. Characters While the main party consists of generic characters the player creates, during several points of the story a fifth character will join the party to help out: *Dad - The hero's father, he helps out twice on their adventure and is the founder of the Guardians, the people who have sworn to protect the MAGI. *Hana - A detective. Her father, also a detective, was killed while investigating smugglers. She is looked after by the turtle Kame and has feelings for Taro, a schoolteacher. *Isis - The Goddess that is summoned by bringing all the MAGI together, Isis helps the party defeat Apollo who has used the power of the MAGI to gain God-like powers. *Ki - A beautiful cleric, she maintains the Shrine of Isis. She was born with MAGI, enabling her to heal others. *Lynn - Living in Apollo's world, she goes out on her own to find a cure for her sick mother and joins the party in Dunatis' Cave. *Mask - A mysterious member of the Guardians who was imprisoned by Ashura, the party rescues him and he joins them in thanks. *Mr. S - The main character's teacher, Mr. S is a monster who helps guide the party through their first cave. *Taro - Another member of the guardians, Taro came to Edo to become a schoolteacher before joining the party. Story A great tower is located in the world and connects various other worlds together. All these worlds contain MAGI, fragments of an ancient Goddess who existed several eons ago. The party sets out to gather the MAGI to prevent those with sinister methods from collecting it and becoming new Gods. Packaging Artwork SaGa 2 Hihou Densetsu.png|''Sa·Ga 2: Hihou Densetsu'' Game Boy Japan, 1990 FFL2boxart.jpg|''Final Fantasy Legend II'' Game Boy North America, 1991 SaGa 2 DS cover.jpg|''SaGa 2: Hihō Densetsu Goddess of Destiny'' Nintendo DS Japan, 2009 See also *''Final Fantasy Legend II'' Concept Art *''Final Fantasy Legend II'' Translations External links *[[wikipedia:Final Fantasy Legend II|Wikipedia's entry on Final Fantasy Legend II]] *Final Fantasy Legend II at SaGa Wiki es:Final Fantasy Legend II Category:Final Fantasy Legend II Category:Games in the Legend series Legend 02